1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to game controllers, more particularly to an apparatus for converting game port input signals from a game controller into universal serial bus (USB) port signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in the computer industry have resulted in a new interface standard, namely the universal serial bus (USB) interface standard. As such, more and more hardware and software manufacturers are coming up with new products that comply with the USB interface standard.
Presently, most commercial game controllers, such as joysticks or steering wheel operating sticks, are designed for connection to the game port of a personal computer. However, due to the increasing popularity of the USB interface standard, owners of game port-compliant game controllers would eventually have to purchase new game controllers that comply with the USB interface standard. It is therefore desirable to find some way that would permit use of game port-compliant game controllers with the USB port.